charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh, Henry
Oh, Henry is the 8th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary An Innocent homeless teen in San Francisco falls victim to a stray arrow during the Darklighter's attack on a Whitelighter. The pregnant teen is dead, but Paige manages to save the girl's baby by orbing the child out of the body immediately. Neena finally reveals herself to the Charmed Ones while taking on an Elder directly on the streets of San Francisco. During the battle, Neena sends Piper into the void that she sent the Angel of Destiny in Issue 1. Phoebe and Paige want to stay to fight the stranger and rescue their sister, but Leo forces them to flee. Characters Returning * Neena * Rennek * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Henry Mitchell * Kyle Brody Introduced *Henry Mitchell Jr. *Henry Mitchell's Jr. Biological Mother Mentioned * Bob Cowan * Brent * The Source of All Evil * Hogan Plot saves the baby.]] Piper and Phoebe are getting attacked by Rennek and the Horned Demon, while Paige is tending to a pregnant female who he has recently killed. She attempts to heal the girl but fails. However, she is able to save the girl's unborn baby by orbing it out of the womb. After successfully saving the child, Piper and Phoebe try and taunt Rennek to come out of hiding, but he's able to get away, not before stealing a deceased Whitelighter's orbing power, though. Paige suggests taking the baby to her old boss at the South Bay Social Services to see if he is able to find him a good home. Back at their home, Paige talks to a worried Henry about the baby and unintentionally calls the child Little Henry. confronts Henry.]] Distraught, Henry talks to Paige about his worries of having a mortal baby in the family. They can't exactly afford it on their salaries, and he is worried that Darklighters will be coming after Tamora and Kat Mitchell soon, which might cause problems for Little Henry. Paige jokes to Henry about emailing the demons on when to attack. She explains to him that this is how she copes. She jokes about things and deals with it. She mentions that one of the reasons she helps out at Magic School is because it kills her that she wasn't able to save Brent or another girl who was killed by demons. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Neena doesn't want The Charmed Ones involved with her scheme, insinuating that this is the reason Rennek didn't attack them before. She would have left them out entirely, if she hadn't had to divide The Source's powers to make her army stronger. Rennek knows what Neena's real plan is; however, the other demons don't. At this point, Rennek has collected enough orbs for Neena's attack. She gets a group of demons to help her plan out an attack against the Elders. Paige and Henry are still talking about their issues. Paige explains to Henry that he's been distant even since he was possessed by The Source of All Evil. He admits he's afraid about what will happen to the girls, seeing as he is a mortal father and if he sends them to their room, they might orb to China. Now, bringing in a mortal baby, it makes everything a lot harder. Paige reassures him that it's only until they can find him another family. Suddenly, in the midst of their discussion, Paige's phone rings. It's Piper, telling her to turn her TV to Channel 8. The news-reporter explains that there is falling debris coming from the Golden Gate Bridge and a mysterious fog has settled over San Francisco Bay. Paige leaves Henry to go fight with her her sisters, determined to save the place where Henry proposed to her. She orbs to the bridge, where they find multiple demons attacking The Elders. Paige sees Kyle and tries to save him, but Rennek quickly kills him with an arrow while Neena takes his orbing power. Neena faces the Charmed Ones face-to-face for the first time and is able to send Piper to another void with her portal creation power. Paige tries to orb Piper back to her, but fails. Leo appears out of the fog and recognizes Neena, warning the girls to orb back to the Manor. Once safe, he tells them that Neena is a witch, though not just any witch. She's the first witch. Powers Used *Orbing - Paige *Healing - [[Paige |Paige'' ]](failed) *Remote Orbing- Paige (failed) *Telekinetic orbing - Paige *Levitation - Phoebe *Black orbing - Rennek *Electrokinesis - The Elders *Orbing - The Elders *Portal creation - Neena *Pyrogenism - Neena Trivia * The title of this issue is a pun on the pseudonym of American writer ''"O.Henry'", famous for his twist/surprise endings. phone.]] * This is the third issue to feature an individual Charmed One and another character. The first was issue #6, which featured Phoebe and Cal Greene. The second was issue #7, which featured Piper and Leo. And this issue features Paige and Henry Jr. * This issues title could be referring to either Henry Mitchell, Paige's husband, or Henry Mitchell Jr., Paige and Henry's third child. * A picture of a triquetra can be seen on Paige's cell phone as her wallpaper or it may be the Caller ID photo for the Manor. * "Oh, Henry" is also the name of a chocolate bar. * It is revealed that Neena is the first witch. * Kyle Brody, who appeared in the previous comic is killed in this one. It's also the second time that Paige witnesses his death. * While attacking the Elders on the Golden Gate Bridge, Neena says "Fly my Pretties" which would be a reference to the movie "The Wizard of Oz" however, is not actually said in the movie. * Since a Whitelighter was at the attack of the teenage girl and her baby, it's quite possibly that Henry Mitchell Jr's. mother could have been a witch or a future Whitelighter, which, in-turn, would make Henry magical, as well. However, it was stated by Paige that the Whitelighter's charge ran off and the teenage girl was a homeless mortal. However, in a try out page for this issue, Rennek can be seen collecting orbs from the deceased girl. * Henry reveals Paige's pregnancy was unexpected. * In this issue, Piper says that they'll have to distract "that big scary demon". This is identical to what she says in the season 4 episode, "Hell Hath No Fury", where she referred to the Kevmay in the same way. * In the fourth try out page for this issue, Paige's clothing is based on the clothes she wore in Forever Charmed. Gallery Covers cover oh henry.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_a.jpg Comic_Cover_Issue_8_B.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_b.jpg charm08c.jpg Previews Sans titre a2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_1.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_3.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_4.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_5.jpg Try Out Pages Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_1.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_2.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_3.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_4.jpg External Links Reviews *Adam Reisinger * FanDomania References Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics